


My Heart Belongs To Daddy (Because Daddy Treats It Right)

by Spoopernatural (IShipItAllAndThenSome)



Series: The Adventures of Dust Bowl Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, By the way you're still developmentally a child until you're about twenty five, Cas and Cain and Benny are all powerful older men with blue eyes, Castiel is a good Dom, Consensual Incest Play, Consensual spanking, D/s relationship, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dean Has Daddy Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester's Canon Panty Kink, Dean has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Loved, Dom Castiel, Dom!Castiel, Everything is consensual, Fedoras are what Peggy Carter wears, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Fathers' Day, I am a sinner and I am going to fandom Hell, I babble in every other form of communication too, I make pretty good cookies, I tag babble too much, I was introduced to fanfiction on ff.net, Incest Play, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light BDSM, M/M, No Incest, Not really age play, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sam has canonically acted like John over and over again since the first season, So yeah, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub!Dean, Sub!Dean Winchester, They discuss everything afterwards, all the guys we ship him with are John Winchester references, because she read everything I wrote on ff.net and that was so uncomfortable, but yeah, dear lord thank you for my sister's lack of knowledge about my account here, fuck boys wear pork pie hats, if you read through all this I should bake you cookies, kind of, so that was my fandom baptism, sorry - Freeform, that is my excuse and I'm sticking to it, that site was pretty much a cesspool of shitty ABO and, the more you know, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipItAllAndThenSome/pseuds/Spoopernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is always Castiel's good boy, even if he gets spanked sometimes. </p><p>And if spankings let Castiel in on one of his little secrets, well, that's just dandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs To Daddy (Because Daddy Treats It Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Fathers' Day seemed like the perfect day to give Dean a little positive interaction from a father figure, and since Castiel and young John Winchester look strikingly similar - seriously, how has no one noticed this? I made a post about it and someone just went "0.o John is Cas and Dean's love child!" which, why? - I figured, Hey, Dean's daddy issues may have spawned a daddy kink! 
> 
> So this happened.

Castiel knew some of Dean's motivation for this sort of thing. He'd practically raised his little brother since he was no more than a toddler himself, had never felt good enough for the absentee drunk who dragged them across the Dust Bowl so he could work in garages that hadn't heard of his reputation as an alcoholic flake who showed up still under the influence, making so little money that the Depression hadn't even made a difference – he needed some time to feel taken care of, to feel like someone big and responsible loved him.

It didn't seem to hurt that Castiel looked a little like the smiling man in the creased photograph Dean kept in his wallet at all times.

So, when he was greeted with a clinging hug and a _Hi, Daddy_ muffled in his neck, he knew exactly what to do. 

He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and kissed the top of his head before murmuring, “Such a sweet little boy I have.” Dean squirmed happily, squeezing tighter, and let out a tiny noise, and Castiel ran his fingers through the soft bronzy hair at the nape of his neck, humming softly. “My good boy.”

Another little squirm. “Daddy gives the best hugs ever.”

“How about Daddy changes out of his work clothes, makes some French toast, and we cuddle on the couch for a while?”

Dean nodded, reluctantly letting go of Castiel and shuffling a few feet back. “What do you want me to do while I wait, Daddy?”

“How about you pick what we watch while we cuddle and go grab Flops?” Castiel gave the the back of his neck another soft scratch and kissed his forehead softly. A little smile stretched Dean's pink lips and he scuttled off to find his stuffed rabbit.

A bubble of warmth inflated between Castiel's lungs as he toed off his stiff leather wingtips, shrugged out of his trench coat, and hung his fedora by the door. He shed his navy flannel suit and tie, loosened the collar of his work shirt, and donned a maroon sweater and a pair of comfortable slacks – his standard Daddy uniform.

By the time he was done, Dean was curled up on the couch, his pink and green flowered bunny tucked under his chin, rubbing one floppy ear on his nose. He looked up from Adventures of Superman and gave a sweet little smile. “Daddy!”

“Hello, baby.” Castiel sat down on the couch and scooped Dean into his lap, hugging him close to his chest.

This was Dean's  favorite program, and whenever he watched, he sat stock still, eyes wide open and fixed on the screen until the advertisements came on, so when he started wriggling, it struck Castiel by surprise. After a moment, he recognized exactly what it meant: 

Dean wanted a good old-fashioned spanking.

The next commercial break, Castiel heaved a sigh. “Little one, why on God's green Earth can't you sit still?”

“'M sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to be bad.” Dean's head dropped, and he gnawed at his lip, rubbing Flops' ear over his nose a little faster.

“You're never bad, baby boy. But this is naughty behavior, and I think you need a good spanking, just to remind you not to squirm around. A nice, warm, pink bottom should do the trick. Over my knee, little one.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel unsnapped Dean's corduroy overalls, leaving him in a soft white t-shirt and another surprise.

Rather than his usual boxers, Dean was wearing the sweetest pair of soft pink panties, high waist nipping his own in just barely, cute little ruffles covering the curve of his cheeks.

_No wonder he was nervous._

“Such a beautiful boy,” Castiel crooned, caressing the curve of Dean's rear with one warm hand, grinning at the happy little wriggle Dean did his best to hide. “As cute as you are, little one, I still need to give you a few swats.”

“I understand, Daddy,” Dean peeped.

Castiel never hit Dean, never spanked him hard – pain wasn't the point; pain was too familiar from a father figure for Dean to take any pleasure from it – but Dean still let out little whimpers and gasps with every strike, hips rocking eagerly.

Castiel swung down, smacking the apex of his bottom's left side with a soft  _thwack._

“One, Daddy,” Dean gasped, arching his back to push back into the impact.

Another  _thwack_ , this time to the right.

“Two-ooh, Daddy!”

Right thigh, just below the scalloped elastic of his panties -  _thwack_ . Even though Dean was built of lean muscle, and would probably sprout a few more pounds of muscle in the two years before he turned twenty five, there was just enough fat there to give an adorable little jiggle.

“Aaah! Daddy, three,  _Daaaddyyy..._ ”

_Thwack_ , left thigh.

_“Hnnn..._ F-four, Daddy.”

Just behind his balls,  _thwack._

“Fi- _hive!_ Daddy.”

Right over the swell of both cheeks:  _thwack! thwack!_

“Six, seven, Daddy,  _please...”_

Castiel took extra care with the last one, two fingers between Dean's cheeks to spread them aside, baring his hole to the soft satin of his panties – he gave the most delicious little whimper, grinding his hips forward into Castiel's thigh and back into the sensation of silky fabric against sensitive skin – before raining down the last swat, just slightly harder than the previous seven.

_THWACK!_

“Eight, Daddy,” Dean moaned, low and dirty, breath fast.

“Such a good boy,” Castiel murmured, helping Dean back onto his lap and wrapping him in another warm hug. “ _My_ good boy.”

Dean flushed fuchsia and scooted in closer, rubbing his thighs together in an effort to give his thickened cock some friction.

Castiel smiled into the back of Dean's head before giving his knee a swat. “Baby, that's just for Daddy, remember?”

“Just for Daddy.” He nodded, head lolling back on Castiel's shoulder and legs spreading open until they hang over either side of his legs, the head of his cock leaving a wet little smear on his panties. “I been mostly good, Daddy. Can you..?”

“Of course, little one. Daddies take care of their baby boys.” With that, Castiel's hand slid down, toying with Dean's nipple for a moment just to hear his breath hitch as he let out a quiet whine before following the line of his abdomen and slipping easily into his panties. He wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and ran his thumb around Dean's cockhead, collecting enough wetness to ease his hand's work.

Dean was outright panting now, cheek laying over Castiel's shoulder, throat bared. “Daddy...  _Daddy...”_

“Don't worry, baby, Daddy's got you. Daddy's going to make you feel so good.”

“Yes, Daddy. Always makes me feel good, so good,  _ahhh!_ So good, Daddy.”

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft, pumping him nice and slow, working him up just to hear his soft sounds bloom into noisy, wanton cries. That usually took a while, but something about the panties must have turned Dean on, because he was groaning long and low within minutes, hips jerking into Castiel's fist.

“My dirty little boy. So needy for Daddy's touches. You're going to spill so soon, baby, aren't you?”

_“Yes,_ Daddy, oh, fuck, Daddy, Daddy – ” 

“I know, little one, I know. You can cum whenever you need to, Daddy doesn't mind tonight.” He nosed at the hinge of Dean's jaw, pressing wet kisses to the soft skin there and gently scraping his teeth over the jut of bone.

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you so mu- _huh_ -ch!”

Castiel's other hand crept up and dragged a blunt fingernail over his taut pink nipple, humming softly. “Such a good boy.”

_“Hnnn...”_

“That's it, baby, that's right. You need to cum?”

_“Haah... mmmm.._ . Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,  _Daddyyy!”_

“Go right ahead, sweet boy, whenever you're ready.”

Dean nodded loosely, rolling his hips before whispering, “I don't wanna get my panties dirty. What if you don't think I'm pretty no more?”

“Daddy will  _always_ think his little boy is the most beautiful boy in the world.”

A whine, hips stuttering. “Daddy... Daddy, 'm close...”

“You can cum, baby, you have permission, go on ahead. Let go.” Castiel's hand sped up, swiping precum off his cockhead with the pad of his thumb and working it up and down his shaft, giving up on teasing and really going for it, coaxing Dean's orgasm out of him.

Dean trembled, reaching back and fisting his hand in the shoulder of Castiel's sweater, anchoring himself.

Castiel kissed his way down Dean's throat, wet and dirty, scraping his teeth just hard enough over his skin before laving at their path with his tongue to soothe it, tweaking his nipple in time with each stroke of his cock.

Dean's mouth fell open and his noises came with every breath, louder and louder until he spilled over Castiel's fist, body going rigid as he spilled, hot and sticky, over his hand and let out this monstrous keen, back bowed into a perfect arc as his fingers clenched tight.

He drooped against Castiel's chest for a moment, catching his breath, soaking in Castiel's warmth and scent until he'd gathered the presence of mind to ask, “Daddy? Can I suck your cock? I wanna make you feel 's good as you made me.”

Castiel made a show of considering it before tossing a pillow down to his feet, allowing Dean to slip down and kneel on it, eyes glassy and dark as he watched Castiel drag his fly open ever so slowly. When his boxers and the bulge within them were revealed, Dean lunged, mouthing over the hard line of his cock hungrily before nudging it out through the slit in the front, huffing happily at the sight of it. Lips against the hot flesh, he sighed softly. “Oh, Daddy...”

Castiel crooned wordlessly, raking his fingers through Dean's hair. “My sweet baby boy.”

Dean flushed, nuzzling the crease of Castiel's thigh before licking a stripe up the length of him and taking the head into his mouth, slurping noisily.

Castiel slid both hands over the curve of his skull, relishing the sensation of soft hair against skin, and gently pushed Dean down a little further.

He responded beautifully, swallowing Castiel down until he met the resistance of the back of his throat. He bobbed up and down dutifully, working his way up to what came next. After a few sucks, he managed to slip Castiel's cockhead down his throat, breathing heavily through his nose for a moment before pushing a little further and swallowing around Castiel's length.

Castiel groaned, tightening his fingers' grip on Dean's hair, and coaxed Dean up and down his length, cock throbbing at the wet sound of his head breaching Dean's throat, Dean's blissful little noises at the fullness buzzing against his skin.

“That's it, baby boy. You're –  _nnngh_ – you're taking Daddy's cock so well. Fuck, baby, your mouth feels so good...  _God,_ I could fuck your throat all day.”

Dean gulped, moaning, eyelashes fluttering on his freckled cheeks. He pulled off until Castiel's cockhead was only just against his lips and murmured, “I'd let you do it, Daddy. Let you fuck my face until I'm painted with your cum, inside and out. Just thinkin' 'bout it makes me feel good,  _so_ good, Daddy, make me do it.” With that, he plunged back down, nose squashed against Castiel's stomach, bobbing up and down at lightning speed, muffled little  _ah ah ah_ s pouring out around Castiel's cock. 

Castiel fucked Dean's throat in earnest until his balls tightened, the coiled spring low in his belly fit to pop, and then pulled out, barely needing a stroke to cum on Dean's face, on his outstretched tongue, spattering his face with cum.

Flushed and breathless, he sank back into the cushions and watched Dean lick as much cum off his face as he could, gulping it down happily and letting the rest be.

“My sweet boy... Daddy loves you so much.”

Dean, beaming up at him between his knees, eyes and lashes wet, mumbled, “I love you, too, Daddy. Forever.”

They curled back up into each other, Castiel wrapping his boy up in a warm blanket and grabbing the orange juice that sat on a coaster on the table next to the couch, managing to get half of it into Dean before he drifted off, burrowing into Castiel's chest.

Half an hour or so later, he woke up from his doze, scene over, and gave a little shiver.

“Let's go get you clean, sweetheart,” Castiel murmured, turning off the TV and walking Dean to the bathroom, arm tight around him. He wet a washcloth in the sink and sat Dean on the toilet lid, gently wiping the half dried cum off his face. “Do you feel alright?”

“Yeah. I'm good, Cas.” Despite the scene being over, Dean leaned into Castiel's hand, eyes half shut. “You don't gotta worry 'bout me so much. I'm okay, really.”

“I still like to check in after. Make sure you're fine.” He gave the cloth one last squeeze beneath the faucet before shutting it off and helped Dean up, kissing him soundly. “I like them on you. The panties. Thank you for sharing that part of yourself with me.”

Dean squirmed. “I figured it was about time to show you. You were fine with all my other weird shit, so why not, y'know?”

Castiel nodded. Dean still looked a little embarrassed, as he still did under affection like this, and Castiel changed the subject. “I never did get around to making that French toast, if you're hungry,” he offered, wet hands cupping Dean's cheeks, thumbs working in smooth arcs over his cheekbones.

Dean nodded, full lips tugged into a crooked grin. “You gonna use Wonderbread or the cinnamon raisin stuff?”

“Cinnamon raisin, of course.”

Dean leaned in and kissed him, this one softer. “I love you. Not just when we're like that. All the time.”

“I know.”

They stayed like that, quiet and still and wrapped up in each other, until Dean grimaced. “My damned panties are sticking.”

“Then go change into your pajamas. I can handle French toast.”

Another crooked grin. “Yeah, and that's all you can handle besides a ham sandwich, Cas. You're lucky to have me.”

Casually brushing aside Dean's bravado, Castiel nodded. “I really am.” With that, he gave Dean's rear a swat. “Now go get dressed.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean smirked, sauntering off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a Marilyn Monroe song called, you guessed it, My Heart Belongs To Daddy. And, yeah, this piece of trash may become a series. Because I, too, am a piece of trash.


End file.
